Double Trouble
by glitterpinkvampire
Summary: London adn Paris are twin sixth years from Slytherin. Paris is Dating Malfoy, and Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny all hate Them. Harry thinks they are good. how will the girls gain the trust of the others if they ever do? Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from times at Number twelve Grimmauld Place. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not you or me so get over it.**

Harry walked into the house with Tonks, it was year six and he hadn't been there since last year.

"Oh ya and Harry, be nice to London and Paris will you." Said Tonks to him he looked at her weird.

"They are in your year at Hogwarts, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all dislike them, they are twins in Slytherin. They are on our side and act like Fred and George, nice but devious." Tonks explained. Harry nodded in understanding and they walked in.

"London, Paris can you two please come down?" Called Professor Lupin as he walked in. "Hello Harry good to see you again." He said and smiled.

"You to professor." He said. Then he heard a giggle and turned around, he saw two girls that look exactly the same in the same clothes and everything, same colour too. The outfit was a raspberry pink t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it. The one on the lefts hair was in a tight bun while the other girl was down, it went to her waist. They both had blue eyes.

"He is not a Professor any more." Said the girl on the right.

"I'm London and that's Paris." Said the Girl on the left with her hair up.

"How do you tell the difference?" harry asked.

"Well… ummm… I have no clue." Said the girl who had her hair down… Paris!

"Well I like dark colour and she likes light colours this is just one of the days we choose to confuse people." Said London.

"Yes they are both wonderful. All kids upstairs in there room, there is a meeting." Said Mad-eye. All the kids nodded. And walked upstairs then the twins yelled.

"AND WE AREN'T KIDS!" 

?

"Harry do you like them?" asked Ginny. Harry shrugged.

"There ok," he replied. Hermione scoffed.

"_All right? _They are horrors. Paris is dating Malfoy!" cried Ron.

"Hello we are in the room!" Paris and London yelled together.

"And we don't care." Said Ginny.

"WE are going to the Library or will we be banned from that too." Cried London as she and Paris walked out. Harry felt guilty. All they had been was nice to them and they repay them by being mean. Then Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Di- where are the Twins?" she asked. Then George and Fred appeared in.

"Here." They said.

"No the other twins." She said. Fred rolled his eyes.

"At the library." Said Ginny with disgust in her voice.

"Actually we are right here Mrs. Weasley." They said together.

"Oh good, dinner is ready all of you." Said Mrs. Weasley. They all walked down.

"Paris can I talk to you?" asked Harry.

"Sure." She replied and walked out with him. "What do you need?" she asked politely. He felt more guilty.

"I'm sorry that the other are being so mean to you are your sister." He said.

"It's ok. We weren't expecting anything less, me dating Malfoy and all." She said.

"Wait, you don't want to date him?" asked Harry.

"Well of course not, he is so gross. All he wants to do is snog. I liked him at first but know I hate him but I act like I love him." She scrunched up her face in disgust. "That is why I'm in the order. To find out what is going on, since Malfoys dad is a death eater working for Voldemort and everything." She said. Harry had never heard a kid say his name before.

"Ahhh, so why does everyone hate you and your sister then?" Harry asked. He felt as if she has been his friend for a long time.

"Well," she looked down. "They think I am spying on them. They don't like London because she always snaps at them for being mean to me." She said and looked like she was about to cry. "I don't like Slytherin not one bit." She said.

"Come on the food will get cold Harry." Yelled Ginny ignoring Paris.

"Come on Paris." Said Harry, they walked back in and Paris Sat in between London and Remus.

"Paris when do you go to the Malfoys again?" asked Tonks.

"Tomorrow for dinner." Said Paris.

!

Later that night London and Paris were in the library.

"London why do you snap at them?" asked Paris to her sister.

"Because Paris I don't like them being mean to you." She replied. Just then an owl came in and dropped a letter in Paris' lap. She opened it and gasped.

"Paris?" asked London scarred. Hermione and Ginny walked into the library when Paris jumped up.

"London stay!" she screamed and ran out. Hermione sat down across from a shocked London and pulled out a book to read.

Down stairs they were having another meeting when one of the twins ran in.

"You shouldn't be in here!" yelled Sirius.

"HE WANTS ME TO MEET VOLDEMORT AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO LEAVE!"


	2. Authors note

**I am sorry Everyone who has been reading this story. I do not go onto this account due to the fact my dad changed us to Shaw and I go on that e-mail now. If you want to read some of my new stories, my user name is BlackstarDavid. And I may put some of these stories onto my new account one day but right now I am working on a new story. So sorry.  
><strong>


End file.
